Welcome to Rapture!
by Dragoomega06
Summary: In the meddle of a G8 meting, America feel a new personificat. The gang goes on a mission to find there new friend. When they find him they see that he keeps many thinga of his plase in there dark, and they can't find his place anywhere. Who is this guy? Where did he come from? What is he hiding? Read and you hopefully find out. (My first Published story, so it might be really bad)


**So, this is my first fanfiction to publish. I don't really write fanfictions but I played bioshock and read hetalia, and thought why not write something. So I played a Little with the ide of a personificat for Rapture. Then I thought why not write it down, publish it and see what you guys say. If it's shit you can say it. There will probably be some OoC and other stuff will also be a Little different but bear with me. Please tell me what I can improve so I won't hurt your eyes with my writing, if it's so bad. And if you want chapter 1 soon you have to when I get home. I'm in Polen and the chapter is in Sweden(where I live) and I don't feel like rewriting the whole chapter, so you have to wait. But I will write the other chapters, so it will come many chapters when I come home. Or atleast up to chapter 4, that I'm currently working on. I have nothing more to say now. **

**I don't own anything beside my OC and this story.**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Prologue

Years ago there was a city on a place no one imagens to build a city before. People would say it is impossible to build a city there. But the truth is, it was impossible to build te city where else. This is a city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small.

It grew and became something great. Life was great for some and less geat for others. Soon they discovered something great that they called it ADAM. It cured people and gave people amazing powers. They were smarter then Einstein, stronger then Herculie and shot fire from there fingers. It become more and more popular. Eventualy came a man who called himself 'Atlas'. He helped those that had it a little worse. Eventually a war started in the city. The lifestyle changed drastically, from a normal city lift to a nightmare. Soon all the sane people were gone and left were the splicers that killed them. They are leftovers of the civil war in the city. They are citizens that have been deformed both in mind and body by ADAM and now depend on the substances both mentally and physically. They all hunt down ADAM in any possible way. Over the years all outside people had forgotten about the city. It was nothing more then dust in the wind. No one reamemberd it. No one.

One who had surprisingly all his senses left. Compared to all the others in the city, and he is actually the city. A city thet is on the bottom of the atlantic ocean. A city build for dreams. A city that is impossible. A city that now is forgot. He was currently on the outskirts of the city, fixing old buildings. Even if he was under water he didn't have a diving suit on, he dosn't need one. Because he is the city itself he is used to the pressure and because his city is under water can he breath under water.

He was fixing a leak. Not that it was a important area but he didn't have anything better to do. The only thing he could do in his city was kill his citizens, read the few books that were left, play on some half disent instrument, sing, fix the city, play with cards or drink his problems away. It wasn't much to do in the city when your the only one with all his sanity left.

He was floating where a leak was. It wasn't a big hole but a long and thin crack in metal, it was about one and a half meter long (4,11 foot), it was actually a miracles it wasn't a big hole with a crack so big in this pressure. He welded it with skill and in the light from the weld you can see he is in a dirty white shirt, armer rolled up and over his heart there was something that looked like coordinates, it said 63°N 32°W. He had dark brown pants with one or two holes in them, a black belt with many keyrings on it, one was giant and held thousands of keys, there was also many other stuff on the belt(mostly ammunition bags and boxes, EVE, ADAM and a big hammer). He have black shoes, branches that crossed his back but was straight on the front and his hair was light brown. You couldn't see his face because of his welding mask (is that the right word). On his back he had a shotgun and a crossbow. He also had an old revolver in the back of his pants. Within half an hour it was done, and you could never guessed there was a big crack there a moment ago.

He attached the welder to his belt while he admiring his work and see if he missed anything. He failed to notice that behind him something big was swimming towards him. It looked human but slightly deformed. Even if he saw it he couldn't see what it was. They were in the outskirts and there wasn't much light there. When he was about to turn around and swim in to his city, the thing waked him out, grabbed him and swam out of the city. It swam to the waters with stronger crents , it will let the current take the body. But before that it took out a syringe fueled with a purple glowing gel and injected it to the body. Then it let go of the body. It was pleased to se that the current took the body with it, to a place far from the city. It swam back to the city, when it couldn't see the body any more. It will search for his secret stach of ADAM while he is gone. more ADAM hen any of them can dream of.

The body traveled across the Atlantic Ocean. He somehow came out of the current and followed the waves. A week after incident he washed up on a shore. Open to the whole world to do what it placed with him. The world whatever it wanted with a forgoten world can do whatever i want to him when they get to know Rapture.

The city at the bottom of the deep blue sea.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please tell.

BYE!


End file.
